


Eat the Meat

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-28
Updated: 2004-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Hunter gets a (new) job; spoilers for seasons 4-5.





	Eat the Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I can't believe who Deb gave your old job to," Ted commented wryly to Justin as the former waiter took his seat next to Brian. He picked up a menu and thumbed idly through it, a completely arbitrary and unnecessary task, considering that, over the last five years, he'd many-a-time served up everything on it. Habitually, Brian rested his cheek on the blond's shoulder. 

"Yeah, well, she was sad to see me go, but since I'm going to be flying back and forth across the country for the 'Rage' movie for the next few months, I didn't want to be on the schedule when I couldn't commit," Justin shrugged, and then snickered. "And you know how much Hunter 'needs' the pocket money." He smirked towards the kitchen area and at the apron-clad teenager who stood stockily, hastily tying his hair back with a rubber band. "Hey, bus boy!" Justin called scathingly, banging his fork against the diner table for good measure. "How about some service?" 

"Up yours," Hunter growled, stalking over the table and whipping out a pad of paper. His gaze softened as it fell upon Brian; he licked the tip of the pen with a flourish and grinned at the older man. "What'll it be?"

"A hamburger," Justin barked, interrupting Hunter's juvenile attempts at seduction. "With fries, not the curly ones, the crimped kind, and a rootbeer. Oh, and hold the mayo." 

"Not much for watching your weight, are you, princess?" Hunter smirked, making a show of glancing up and down Justin's (still slim) frame. "But then, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore." 

"I'll have a turkey sandwich, no condiments," Brian said, fluidly jumping in before Justin could effectively rip Hunter a new asshole. 

Hunter scribbled something on his pad and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear; he winked. "Sure you don't want to live dangerously and have a burger instead?" he cajoled. "I mean, you know how to take better care of your body than Blondie, here, so one little splurge isn't going to hurt anything." He licked his lips lasciviously, face only falling slightly when Brian merely raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm sure."

"Come on, don't you like fresh meat?" Hunter purred, nearly rubbing his crotch against the side of the table, eliciting a moue of disgust from Justin. Ted and Emmett just watched the display with carefully veiled amusement; Michael and Ben, chatting with Lindsey and a very pregnant Melanie at the neighbouring table, had not yet taken notice of the parade going on behind them. 

"Dare you even question such a thing?" Brian snorted. 

"Well, then, it should be right up your alley," Hunter said throatily. "Come on," he wheedled. "All those young, supple cows. For a couple of extra bucks, I'll even season it for you," he continued. At that, Justin shot up out of his seat like a bullet.

"I'm not hungry anymore," the boy mumbled, clapping his hand over his mouth and hurrying towards the men's room. Hunter eagerly threw himself in the vacant seat next to Brian, whose eyes mirrored vague concern as he watched Justin rush off to retch. 

"Turkey," Brian repeated chastisingly. "No condiments. And two lunch specials for the two queens, here," he said, nodding to Ted and Emmett. He made a 'shoo'-ing motion with his hand, silently urging Hunter to go away, but the long-haired teenager still had one more trick -- metaphorical this time, much to his surrogate parents' relief -- up his sleeve.

"So Brian," he prepositioned, leaning in a bit closer and accidently-on-purpose making his hand 'fall' atop Brian's on the table. "What do you say I give you a little appetizer in the back near the freezers? No charge." He was about to continue, but an unsettling tug on his stumpy ponytail effectively ruined his futile entourage of flirting. 

"Look, you little shit," Debbie said in her no-nonsense 'mom voice' (as Michael so affectionately referred to it in the privacy of the Novotny-Bruckner residence); "I did not hire you on so you could blow Brian underneath the diner tables." Hunter's eyes brightened as if he'd just been inspired, but his expression remained grim as the faux-redhead continued to bark at him; out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ben, Michael, and the girls listening in -- 'great', he thought. 

"Now, you're going to take their order back to the kitchen, then wait on some of the other people who'd like to eat sometime this goddamned century." She released Hunter's hair and smacked him in the back of the head the way she often did with her son, then snapped her gum as if for emphasis. "Move it!" Scowling but compliant (and honestly a tad intimidated by the heavy-set waitress), Hunter did. 

Some time later, Justin returned from the bathroom, only looking vaguely green, now. He sat down and took a sip of water, smiling as Brian pulled him close to lick at the clear mustache the liquid left above his upper lip. "I don't think I want a burger anymore," the blond breathed against his lover's mouth. He glanced towards the kitchen for the second time that day, and watched Hunter practically knock another bus boy over in his haste to bring another customer their meal. "He's got a lot to learn," Justin tsked, shaking his head. 

"Gotta give the kid some credit, though," Brian replied smoothly, arm snugly around Justin's shoulders. "He already has plenty of experience with meat."


End file.
